


dying sunset

by Arionyxle



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Romance/Angst
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arionyxle/pseuds/Arionyxle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riko tak akan pernah lupa hari jadi pertama pernikahannya dengan Junpei. Dari itu ia datang— kala matahari tengah sekarat tenggelam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dying sunset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amusuk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amusuk/gifts).



> JunRiko as a gift for Amusuk.

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

saya tidak mengharapkan keuntungan apa pun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini, kecuali ~~art dari amusuk~~ kudosnya pembaca :p

 **warnings:** canon-AT? ficlet, others.

* * *

**dying sunset © Arionyxle, 2016**

* * *

Gagak bermunculan, terbang mengepak ke arah selatan, menghilang lalu kala gelombang semakin tinggi menggerus daratan.  
  
Lelaki itu syahdu menatap biru bahari, kelopak matanya sesekali berkedip pelan. Leluasa kakinya berayun di tepian pelabuhan, tak ada yang melarang, menggauli senja memang nikmat tak terbantahkan. Bersamanya setangkai bunga mawar lena melayu di pangkuan.  
  
Gusar napasnya berburu keluar, mengepul, sesaat tampak mengudara menuju halimun tipis di garis cakrawala. Wajahnya yang teruahi sinaran jingga terlihat kuning laksana purnama tanggal empat belas.  
  
Junpei berdiam, lelaki itu tertegun bisu, sorot matanya fokus menatap jauh matahari yang setengahnya hampir tenggelam. Dering ponsel terus saja terdengar di telinganya, bergetar lancang di balik saku kemejanya. Junpei terus bergeming, tak acuh membiarkan dering ponselnya hilang lalu dari pendengarannya.  
  
Lantas diambilnya bunga mawar berkelopak merah tersebut.  
  
Sejenak pelupuknya terkatup, memori silam menggerayami benaknya: tepat setahun lalu dua anak manusia diikatkan oleh ikrar suci pernikahan, dalam gereja yang kudus, di bawah naungan atas nama Tuhan. Junpei ingat benar saat bibirnya memagut—  
  
Lelaki itu terkesiap kala gagak tergelak di ujung cakrawala senja, barangkali tengah menertawakannya, membuyarkan memori indahnya yang kadang muncul tak diundang, pun hilang dengan sembarang.  
  
Fokusnya beralih pada kuntum bunga yang kian redum. Kacamatanya sontak berembun, pelupuknya berlinang, pipinya basah seketika. Junpei lara di hadapan senja. Isaknya didengar ombak yang mendakwa.  
  
Lemah benar lelaki itu; pikir sekurumun gagak.  
  
Dalam diam Junpei menangis, sesekali sunyi mengulum nestapanya. Lelaki itu sendu bagai bunga layu di pangkuannya.  
  
Embus bayu sesaat menerpa wajahnya, ia rasakan tenang berkerubung di sekelilingnya. Air matanya hilang seketika manakala ia rasakan sepasang tangan melingkari area pinggangnya dari belakang. Hangat, begitu yang dirasakannya.  
  
Junpei lena dalam matanya yang terpejam, menyadari kedatangan seseorang yang lantas disambutnya dengan sesimpul senyuman.  
  
“Riko,” ucap Junpei lembut sembari matanya ia biarkan kembali terbuka.  
  
Perempuan yang disapanya Riko itu pun lantas menggelayutkan manja dagunya pada pundak si pemuda, “Sudah menunggu lama, ya?” Riko mulai membuka suaranya.  
  
“Baru saja,” timpal Junpei sembari mengenggam jemari perempuan tersebut. Lelaki itu sedikit berbohong—entah untuk apa.  
  
Lantas Junpei membimbing Riko untuk duduk di sebelahnya, mengajarinya sekadar menikmati senja.  
  
Sejenak ia perhatikan rupa wanita itu: masih cantik—masih sama seperti pertama kali Junpei mengenalnya di SMA Seirin, sekitar sepuluh tahun lalu saat kelas satu.  
  
“Kau masih cantik, Riko.” Junpei memuji perempuan bernama keluarga Aida itu. Memuji istrinya.  
  
Riko membalasnya dengan tersenyum—menampilkan lengkungan matanya yang terbentuk manis. Ah, Junpei memang paling memuja lengkungan mata itu.  
  
Hari ini adalah tepat setahun keduanya menikah... dan di tempat inilah Junpei dengan lancangnya mengajak wanita itu untuk bersedia hidup bersamanya—dua tahun lalu kala keduanya baru saja lulus dari perguruan tinggi.  
  
“Bunga itu untuk siapa?” Riko bertanya manakala pandangannya tertuju pada sepucuk bunga dalam genggaman suaminya.  
  
Lantas Junpei menyerahkan bunga (yang hampir layu) itu pada perempuan di sebelahnya, “Untukmu tentu saja... maaf sudah agak layu.”  
  
Riko tak memedulikan rupa bunga yang sudah tampak tak segar itu. Baginya, Junpei mengingat hari jadi pernikahan mereka saja sudah lebih dari cukup. Sejenak Riko menyingkirkan bunga itu dan meletakkannya di pangkuan, lantas diraihnya jemari Junpei untuk ia genggam, tak lupa pun ia sanggakan kepalanya pada pundak pemuda itu kemudian.  
  
Hening sesaat berkuasa, hanya gemuruh ombak dan gelak tawa gagak mengisi mayapada senja.  
  
Riko menghela napasnya dalam, “Selamat tahun pertama pernikahan kita, Hyuuga—”  
  
Pemuda itu terkesiap, bangun dari lamunannya, kala ia sadari ada seseorang yang kini tengah berdiri tegak di belakangnya.  
   
“Kucari ke mana-mana ternyata kau di sini...,” kata orang itu sedikit terengah, “sudah kuhubungi ponselmu, kau tak angkat.”  
  
Junpei tak balas menjawab, ia justru beralih pada Riko yang sudah tak ia temui lagi di sebelahnya, meninggalkan sepucuk mawar yang tergeletak di papan.  
  
Kiyoshi—nama orang yang baru saja datang—terlihat membantu Junpei untuk berdiri, lantas memasangkan sepasang kruk pada ketiak sahabatnya tersebut. Kiyoshi memang pandai berbohong, padahal ia tahu kalau Junpei pasti mendatangi tempat ini.  
  
Keduanya pun lantas meninggalkan tepi pelabuhan menuju mobil Kiyoshi yang terparkir sembarang.  
  
Junpei terdiam sejenak sebelum dirinya memasuki mobil, ditengoknya kembali bunga mawar yang tertinggal di papan pelabuhan. Ia bergeming, menyaksikan Riko yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya sembari mencium bunga mawar tersebut.  
  
Memori Junpei berputar seketika: tepat setahun lalu Riko menikah dengannya, di hari itu pula Riko meninggalkannya—dalam damai peti matinya. Kecelakaan itu tak bisa ia lupakan, kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa istrinya dan juga sepasang kakinya—tepat setelah pemberkatan, ketika iring-iringan pengantin dilaksanakan.  
  
“Ada yang tertinggal?” tanya Kiyoshi sesaat setelah menyadari sahabatnya yang tak kunjung memasuki mobil.  
  
Junpei terkesiap dari jerat memorinya, bahkan ia pun sudah tak mendapatkan Riko tersenyum lagi di papan pelabuhan. Yang ada hanya bunga mawar ditinggalkan kelopaknya; terbang menuju matahari yang kian sekarat meninggalkan siang.  
  
“Tidak ada,” balas Junpei singkat. Lantas ia pun memasuki mobil dan beranjak menjemput malam, "Selamat tahun pertama pernikahan kita, Aida."

* * *

  **Selesai.**

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first story. Amu-san semoga berkenan ya. Thank you for reading :)


End file.
